


Will Today Be The Day?

by UnicornAffair



Series: Power Ranger Pride Month 2020 [7]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: Kimberly finds a diamond ring in Trini's drawer...leaving her in complete anticipation. When was Trini going to pop the question?Day 7: Proposal
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Series: Power Ranger Pride Month 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770007
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102





	Will Today Be The Day?

**Author's Note:**

> Still going strong with pride month daily prompts. A 30 day challenge is something that I've always wanted to do and now that I've hit the one week mark, I'm pretty proud for sticking to it so far

Kimberly wasn’t snooping when she opened Trini’s top drawer. In a rush for a job interview, Trini asked her girlfriend to gather her some clothes while she showered. So Kimberly took a little extra time in her underwear drawer...it wouldn’t have been a big deal, maybe seconds if she didn’t feel something hard among the fabrics. Curiosity had gotten the better of her when she pulled a small black jewelry box out, opening it to be surprised at a diamond engagement ring. 

_ “Holy shit”  _ Kimberly was definitely NOT supposed to see that. For a camouflage effect, she quickly buried it underneath pairs of black panties, hopefully to look like it had never been touched. “Trini’s going to propose”

In that instant the pink ranger had to go through a plethora of emotions. Holy shit Trini was going to propose! Were they ready for marriage? They just moved into their own place together! Trini was applying for a job...oh god how did she afford a ring like that? Did they have to talk about their financial situation? 

Trini was going to propose! Was that something Kimberly even wanted? A marriage to the yellow ranger? Oh god, who would she ask to be in the wedding? If Kimberly had Jason as a ‘best man’ and Trini had Zack as a ‘best man’ where would Billy go? God, what was  _ Tommy _ going to think of the whole thing? Would it be too cliche if their wedding colors were yellow and pink? Oh god, what would her  _ mom  _ say? What would  _ Trini’s _ mom say?

Calm down Kimberly...she didn’t even get down on one knee and even  _ ask _ the question. Her eyes traveled to the drawer. One big question on her mind, when  _ was _ Trini going to ask the question?

*****

A long time ago, when they first became rangers, Trini showed Kimberly her spot where she did her morning meditation. It became a routine for the only girls on the team to go up before sunrise and find their inner peace before dealing with a complicated day of balancing  _ high school,  _ (now careers) and power ranger life. This became something special for them,  _ only _ them. 

“Ready to face the day?” Kimberly rested her hands on her hips and stretched out one last time. The view from the top of the mountain was beautiful, one of her favorite parts of the day. Being along with Trini and seeing their town of Angel Grove basking in the warm pinks and yellows breaking through the blue sky. 

“Ah hold on, I’ve got one more thing” Out of the corner of her eye Kimberly could see Trini getting down on one knee. The pink ranger’s breath hitched in anticipation, out here in their special spot? Was this when she would do it? 

Trini wanted to tie her shoes before they made their trek down the mountain, “Okay, let’s go”

The yellow ranger wouldn’t be proposing today.

*****

One night, Trini wanted to take Kimberly out on the town. She secured a new job and wanted to celebrate. The yellow ranger wanted to take the pink ranger out to Angel Grove’s finest seafood restaurants. Probably the  _ only _ place in this blue collar harbor town that used the  _ nice _ tablecloths and napkins. 

“Today’s a really special day” Trini had gone out and ordered one of the more expensive bottles of wine. It said a  _ lot,  _ as Trini normally ordered an amaretto sour to relax into the night. She wasn’t much of a wine drinker, like Kimberly. The yellow ranger even ordered a  _ dessert.  _

“Oh?” Kimberly asked, cutting her fork as carefully as possible in the chocolate cake. Surely, Trini was going to propose to her here. At the finest restaurant in Angel Grove. It was a cliche, but effective nevertheless. 

“Ten years ago, today was the day we defeated Rita Repulsa….we became rangers for the first time” Trini’s smile was wide, even after all these years had passed, her cheeks were still like a chipmunk whenever she smiled. “Happy morphing day”

“...Happy morphing day” Today was the day that the group of five misfits had become a  _ family.  _

Trini wouldn’t be proposing today.

*****

Jason had gone out of his way to score their own personal suite for a triple A baseball game. The Angel Grove Crabs, was an unfortunate name for a baseball team with Claws as their mascot. But it was a family friendly environment, promoted and celebrated local business (especially in times where Power Rangers and Alien battles rattled it up), and most importantly something to  _ do _ in this town. They were a feeder team to the Arizona Diamondbacks, so Jason and Billy enjoyed watching players before they made their big breaks into the pros. Zack, all he had to hear was stadium food. Tommy swore they were going to be the first one to catch a homerun ball one of these days. As for Trini and Kimberly? It was just about having a good time.

This was always a place that the power rangers could go as a team to spend time with one another, and not have to talk  _ duty _ or the  _ job.  _ They could sit back, eat, and watch a relaxing game of baseball. 

“Everyone take a look at the video board for a  _ very _ special question….” The announcer over the loudspeaker put Kimberly’s mind in a panic. Was Trini going to go for a  _ very public _ proposal? Kimberly’s stomach flipped, was this it? Oh she would kick Trini’s  _ ass _ if she proposed at a  _ sporting event.  _ She’d say  _ yes! _ Of  _ course _ but ugh, Kimberly was known to want big gestures out of her girlfriend but this was not what she meant.

“... _ Mike _ has something he’d like to ask” Some guy named Mike was proposing to his girlfriend Emily. Phew.

Kimberly could release a sigh of relief, Trini wasn’t going to propose today.

*****

“Guys!” It was like Zack to be late for training, so much so that the other rangers weren’t phased by his arrival, or for whatever excuse he would come up with to try and make it up to them. “Guess what?” The excited black ranger couldn’t let the others get a word in, “I’m getting married!”

Kimberly whipped her head in his direction  _ so _ fast at his announcement,  _ “What!?”  _ She was completely taken aback by the announcement. What? How? What?

“She said yes!?” Trini was the first to get up and hug her best friend, “Oh that’s awesome news!”

“Congrats man” Jason was the next to congratulate their teammate, offering his hand for a bro shake to shoulder touch. 

“I couldn’t have done it without you Trini” Zack admitted, ruffling up Trini’s hair, “I couldn’t hold onto that ring, god if I were to lose it!”

The ring was for Zack...oh.

_ Oh.  _

Kimberly had to take a moment to process all of this. Trini  _ wasn’t _ going to propose at all.  _ Zack _ was going to be the first of the group to get married... _ wow.  _ Wow. Of course she was happy for him, over the moon for him and being able to find a girl that would put up with him. At the same token she couldn’t help but be a little disappointed, a little jealous that this wasn’t her moment.

The pink ranger came to a realization, while this wasn’t her time to shine...she was ready for that next step. Maybe it wasn’t today, but damn it, one day...the yellow ranger would be her wife.


End file.
